Oh Say Can You Say
by CashewLuu
Summary: "Alright, remember, if anyone we know asks, this is just a private diplomatic meeting."  "Da."  Dialogue format, Russia x America, rating may be bumped up in the future.


**I like the dialogue format. And Russia x America. **

**O yea, MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**disclaimer: ha ha, very funny.**

* * *

"Alright, remember, if anyone we know asks, this is just a private diplomatic meeting."

"Da, whatever you say, America."

"Shhhh! We're not supposed to call each other that in public!"

"Fine, whatever you say, darling."

"This. Is. A. Diplomatic meeting. You are not to call me darling."

"Sounds better than Capitalist Pig, doesn't it though?"

"Ooh, you're just- arrghh!"

"I'm what, darling~?"

"Listen you Commie Bastard I swear I'll- Oh hello, yes, everything's just great here. Ah, no, my friend and I aren't ready to order yet. Yes, err, I'll have some coca-cola, and Ivan'll have…"

"Vodka."

"Er, yeah, vodka. 'Kay, see you too, then!"

"Hmph, as always you are drinking that carbonated sugar water again."

"Hey, coca-cola is a totally awesome drink! You don't diss on it like that and get away with it!"

"Oh my, I'm terrified~!"

"You better be- Ah, back already? Thank you, and no, we still haven't decided what to order. Um, do you have any recommendations? First time here. Hm… Angel Hair with seafood marinara? Sounds nice…"

"Would you have anything with beets here? Borscht preferably? You do? Ah, splendid! I'll have the borscht then."

"…I'll have the angel hair marinara, thanks."

"Haha, what luck, they have my favorite~!"

"…"

"Hmm? Is this happening? Is our dear America actually silent for once?"

"Shut up, commie bastard."

"Capitalist pig."

"Soviet PU-nion."

"Cocky dickhead."

"Fat ass."

"Hamburger brat."

"Fine! Whatever, just don't come over to my house again when Natalya tries to force your hand in marriage."

"N-no! I-I'm sorry, Alfred, please, you don't know what it's like, having your own sister trying to strip you and then attempting to force you into a tuxedo and a ring on your finger, and then tying up our older sister so she won't-"

"Alright, alright! I get it, just shut the fuck up and- would you clean those tears? Dude, it's kind of creepy seeing you cry like that. Here's a napkin."

"Thank you, America. I'm sorry, it is a bit… difficult, living with Natalya."

"Hmmph, whatever."

"…."

"So, how's it going over at your place?"

"It's doing fine, I suppose. Well, as fine as it will ever be for a very long time. What about you?"

"It's not going so hot… My body isn't coping well with all the shit that's happening to the economy and all the political whatnots going on. It really sucks having a cold for over a year."

"Welcome to the club, America."

"Don't make it sound like it's a great accomplishment, bastard. You of all people would know how bad it is being sick 24/7."

"That wasn't very nice. Here I was, thinking that everything might actually go nice for once. I guess I'll have to think twice next time we have a civil conversation."

"You can bet your ass on that one."

"Ah, the food is here~!"

"…."

"The pasta isn't half bad…"

"Hmm, well this borscht isn't the best, but it'll do."

"…."

"Sooo, how are Toris and his friends doing?"

"They are… doing fine…"

"Yeah met up with the little one, the guy who's shaking all the time, ummm-"

"Raivis."

"Ah, yeah, Raivis, that's right. Well, he tole me he's having a blast being independent and all… oh, and that he's going out with someone, but he wouldn't tell me who and- hey, is something wrong?"

"Hm? O-oh, nothing's wrong, just thinking how much better the borscht would be back at my own place."

"…'kay. What ever you say."

"…"

"…"

"Are you finished?"

"I am if you are."

"Alright then. Excuse me, waiter? Yes, check please."

"That was a nice dinner, thank you America."

"Heh, yeah, whatever."

"…"

"…"

"America, is it okay if I stay over at your place for the night? My flight back to home isn't until seven o' clock."

"Why don't you stay at a hotel nearby?"

"Don't feel like it."

"…Fine, but I won't do this again, you hear me?"

"Da, yes, I can hear you, perhaps to well for my own good."

"Look, I have a cell phone with every nation's number on my contact list. Including your sister's."

"…"

"Good, now let's get going. Hey, TAXI!"

* * *

**It shall be continued! Oh, btw, do you think I should add a lemon on the next chapter? I think it would be interesting to have a lemon with no descriptions, only dialogue...**


End file.
